Born From A Bottle
by Bizarrejoe
Summary: Professor Membrane left his home, leaving Dib and Gaz to their own devices, the only thing he left home to help them, was a hidden message that explains that they're not related. After both of them are overcomed by a sudden unexplained lust, Dib begins to suspect that there may be another reason for his father's departure. [Shamelessly based on BIGDAD's pictures, so super lemon]


"I really don't think that you needed to do that to his legs. What if his parents decide to sue you?" said the young, pale man, walking towards the HiSkool parking lot and talking to his sister.

"No jury would convict me. He deserved it."

The man rolled his eyes as he opened the door to his black windowless van. Without looking back he said, "Gaz, what could he have possibly said to deserve such a level of violence?"

"He called me a Hanzo main."

He took the driver seat and pushed a button to unlock the back doors. As soon as she came in, she tossed her backpack on the floor and threw herself on the mattress her brother had.

There weren't a lot of girls who would dare to even imply they had some form of attraction to Dib. His obsessive personality and weird sense of style were some of the reasons why, but the fact that he owned a black, windowless van mostly filled with a mattress in the back was probably one of the biggest factors. If they knew why it was there… they'd probably still keep their distance, but at least they'd know one of the reasons why Dib was so creepy.

For Gaz, it didn't matter. The less people cared about her brother, the less people would be around them. The less people around them, the more they could just kick back and be free to be themselves.

A minute after Dib had started the engine and pushed the pedal, she realized that their conversation had stopped. Again, how many times had this happened in the last day? Four, five times maybe? While she wouldn't show it on the surface, she had always cared a lot about her brother's wellbeing.

And this silence was worrying her.

He was a talkative sod, anything he was interested in or cared about, he talked about loudly and frequently. But ever since the mattress had been installed here, he stopped. He spent more time thinking to himself and less trying to tell people about the end of the world or some shit.

And it was because of her.

It all began with three words

"Kids, I'm leaving" was all that Professor Membrane said, with little explanation beyond that, leaving the house to the two teens. They would later find out that he was traveling the world, spreading his knowledge of science to the uninformed masses. He apparently trusted them enough to look after themselves in his absence.

Considering how absent he usually was in their lives, it wasn't that much of a change, at least for Gaz. For Dib, however, it was a world of difference. He was free to pursue as many weird projects as he wanted to, without his dad's constant bickering and questions.

There was no "You're smart, why don't you apply yourself to real science?" or "Don't you dare wake the dead again." Seriously, he raised the dead ONCE and his dad kept bringing it up all the time like he did it on purpose. He finally had a hell of a weight off his shoulders. Although the question of why Membrane left so suddenly was bothering him since day one. He, however, decided to count his blessings and just enjoy his newfound freedom.

Just as Gaz did, though the only extra freedom she had gained was to dress as she wanted. And what a blessing that was. From the moment she hit puberty, she found herself needing new clothes almost weekly. Those thighs of hers broke through her pants as if they were made of paper. Before growing like this, she would have never imagined that being bottom heavy was such a burden. Whenever she tried to walk around the house in her underwear to loosen up a little, the professor would tell her to cover up and have some decency. With her dad gone, she was free to let loose and enjoy the heaven that was being unbound by her tight clothes.

It felt amazing. There was nothing like blowing up a camper's head while wearing nothing but her boyshorts and a tank top.

The only one who could complain was Dib, who was too busy in his investigations and networking to pay attention to the nearly naked girl going around the house. Although he wasn't exactly immune to his hormones. She had caught him looking at her before, especially whenever she bent over looking for something or did stretches. She could see him out of the corner of her eye looking at her bottom, and whenever she went back to her normal position, he would turn away. But it didn't matter how much he tried to hide it, his blush could be seen from outer space.

It should have bothered her, but it didn't. For her, it was adorable. Those times on the house, she could describe them with just one word. Amusing. She was thoroughly entertained, both by the media she consumed and above all, by the amusing reactions she could get out of her brother almost without trying.

That was, of course, until they found the other message.

They found it on a Saturday, not even a month after their father left the house, it was a cleaning day. Well, what passed as a cleaning day in the Membrane house, it was more like a "moving mess around until we are comfortable with it" day. If there was one thing Dib and Gaz had in common, it was that neither of them were particularly orderly.

Dib was moving a bunch of boxes through the kitchen when he bumped into the refrigerator causing something to fall down from the box on top. It was a ten inch screen, like the many their dad used. He called Gaz to ask if she knew about it.

After she answered with a blunt "no", the screen lit and the device started to float. The light was enough to illuminate the usually dark room of the house, and as soon as the boot up was done the tablet played a prerecorded message.

"Hello kids, thought by my calculations, you may not be kids anymore. Following the carefully placed clues I left around the house and with your level of intelligence I predict you will find it In around three years. Which means you two will have enough emotional maturity to handle the content of this message."

The Membrane siblings looked at each other, as usual, their dad wasn't making any sense. Before Dib could voice his discomfort with the implication, the message continued.

"Kids. I have decided that at this age you are emotionally mature enough to hear it but you too ARE NOT my kids. Firstly, Gazlene! I found you on my doorstep and wanted to run some tests, no further explanation is necessary."

"Sick" said Gaz, staring at the screen.

Dib, again, thought that he wasn't making any sense. Professor Membrane had taught him how to take DNA tests when he was six years old and the first one he decided to test was his and his dad. There was an astounding level of similarity. There was no way that-

"Dib, my poor insane kid, I cloned you from a callus I had on my foot and modified your genetic structure to give you my better traits while removing whatever bad ones I may conceivably have, however minuscule they may have been. All things considered, there is the possibility that I may have failed on that last one."

Dib rolled his eyes at the insult to his intelligence, those started when he was a child, he had gotten enough of them to learn to just shut off his brain and stop paying attention when it happened. He did it so much that he almost missed when, with little more than a pompous goodbye, the video message ended and the screen shut itself off.

He was left more dazed than anything else, a clone? How?! Well, he knew how, his dad could make them! It was illegal, but if membrane decided to do something for science he would do it no matter how dark or morally corrupt.

It was in The Professor's nature to do things like this. But even after all the things his father had said and done to him in the past seventeen years, this was a surprise. He wasn't even his son, was he? Could he even be considered as human? But what about Gaz? He had Membrane's genetic code, they were related, technically. But Gaz? Gaz was adopted, in a rather shady way.

If he was having a crisis over the revelation, he didn't want to imagine what she was-

Why was she smirking?

Gaz was just there, holding the screen, unfazed by the revelation that she was a street away from being a dumpster baby and that she probably was experimented on at some point. Like… like he was. But, she was looking awfully happy about it.

He walked over to the living room. Whatever he was doing before finding all of this out wasn't important, what he was going to do after, he dropped it. This. This was life changing. But why, why tell them now? Well, they were supposed to hear that information three years into the future. __Why wait so long?__ He could have told them when they were kids, why tell them now?

There couldn't have been more of a contrast between them at that moment. He was trying not to fall into a crisis. Her? It was not only business as usual, but she was being a lot more cheery than usual. And by that I mean is that she went around as normal, only with a small smirk on her face.

To Dib, it was a bit disturbing, she usually never smiled. Unless she either got a new, ultra hyped video game, or if someone got a well deserved retribution. This was none of those things. Why would Membrane ever tell them this? It made no sense, there was nothing to earn out of this. The closest thing to an instruction was "Do with this information as you will," what were they supposed to do with it but live as normal?

Was... was their da- Professor Membrane spying on them? He looked at the corners of the room, Looking at every gleam or glass that could be a small camera. Membrane was the world's brightest scientist, making near-invisible cameras wasn't beyond his reach.

Had he been watching them this whole time?

Every minute he spent pondering, the constant stream of questions that popped up in his head seemed to depress him further. After spending a few minutes with his face in his hands, he was pushed aside when Gaz sat down on the sofa. She needed to use the big TV because she and her gaming team had practice for a fighting game tournament.

Was she not affected by this? By the lie or the possible spying? By the experiments or the fact that they might not be related?

Dib asked her so. She, with her signature monotone voice, only answered, "What does that change?"

Dib was surprised by her answer. She seemed to be very clear on her interpretation of the situation. And in a way, she was right to take that angle. They had been brother and sister for seventeen years. This changed nothing. Tomorrow, and next week, and in the future, they would still be the Membrane siblings. That wasn't going to change.

 _ _At least not outwardly.__

Dib spent at least half an hour just silently watching her play. Just pushing buttons, kicking ass and speaking on her headset whenever necessary. He never saw her as the kind that would play away her problems. He tended to think of her as his baby sister and usually dismissed her. In moments like this, he was reminded of how uninterested she was in anything else.

That was a hard night for him, sleeping wasn't really easy. He was looking at every small light, ever screen and gadget in his room with new eyes. Everything around him felt unfamiliar and cold. When he finally fell asleep, questions about what exactly he was were still filling his mind.

For the next few days, it was all he could think about. If only he could be as nonchalant about it as Gaz was, but his hyperactive mind didn't allow him any rest. He was barely paying any attention in class, and the prominent bags under his eyes were bigger than they had ever been. Ever since the revelation, he had been stuck in a rut. Going from school to his house, barely doing anything other than that. He would just get to his house and sit down in his computer, try to try and distract himself from the doubt gnawing away his mind.

It was like trying to lie to himself. He had nothing to do there really. After the Meekrovian counterattack and Zim's reinstituted exile, the alien had remained mostly silent. While Dib seriously doubted that the diminutive invader would ever stop trying to take over the planet that now more than ever was his permanent prison, he hadn't made an attempt in almost half a year. If he was planning something, he was taking his sweet ass time. So Dib had nothing to report to the Swollen Eyeball Network. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, but he spent most of his time looking at pictures and reading about bigfoot.

The days became blurs, indistinguishable from each other. Who knew how long. He left a message in Agent Nessi's inbox, stood up and went downstairs. He was going to ask Gaz if he could play with her for a change, to turn off his mind for a few hours, but was startled by the sight of his sister once he got to the sofa.

He stopped right in his tracks when he saw what Gaz was wearing: socks, a v-string and a crop top almost an inch too short and with nothing underneath it. There was enough skin showing underneath to prove it.

It wasn't the first time she had wore lighter clothes around the house. Ever since Membrane left them, she had taken the liberty to get out of her restrictive clothes. Normally, she would get out of them as soon as they got home from Skool. He wasn't going to lie to himself and pretend that he hadn't taken an eyeful of his (then believed to be) sibling, but what that usually meant was that he saw her going around wearing boyshorts and a binder.

Before, he at least had a decent excuse to say he wasn't ogling. Now, there was nothing but a few diminutive inches of thread between him and every inch of Gaz's gloriously curvaceous body. Every single, sinfully erotic curve of her tight and thick body.

Dib was surprised by his own thoughts, becoming stunned and red faced. Looking at his sister like never before, like an actual sexual being. Dib spent a solid minute wondering if she was aware of how close she was to being naked. He would have spent more, if she didn't derail his train of thought by asking,

"Are you going to say something, or are you going to stay there staring like an idiot?"

Between stutters and babbles he finally said, "Ye-yeah, can I… play with you?"

"Why?"

"I want to stop thinking about... some stuff for a while. I can't think of anything better to do."

Gaz raised an eyebrow, thought for a moment, and told Dib to pick a controller. After sitting down and pushing Start, his avatar for PigSlayer 5 appeared on screen. Small, unarmed and woefully under-leveled. Still, he played on. Nevermind that Gaz was in an Endgame area. That only meant that he would level up faster.

Or at least that was what should have happened. But he was getting killed far more often than expected. It wasn't that he was a "disgusting casual" either (although that was certainly a part of it). It was just much harder to kill the pig demons on screen when he spent most of the time looking at the beautiful woman beside him out of the corner of his eye.

Still, 20 levels and 32 deaths after that, they beat the game. "They" was a strong word though, as Gaz did most of the work and Dib was mercilessly beaten by the constantly spawning minions. Still, she was in a good mood, as she was, of course, a very skilled gamer and more than used to carrying around teams that weren't doing their jobs. Something she wasn't used to, though, were her companions being completely silent.

So even as terrible as he was, at least Dib wasn't going out of his way to annoy her and was actually paying attention. This gave her an idea. She smirked before asking,

"Genre."

"What?"

"If you want to keep playing with me, then pick a genre."

For how relatively skilless it was, he picked racing. He looked at the screen, expecting Gaz to just push a button go to the console's dashboard to pick another game. Instead, she stood up, and as soon as she did, Dib's pale face turned crimson.

As she walked forward, he became aware of how uncovered she was. Almost every inch of her gray-ish body was in full display in front of him and made all the more alluring by the light of the TV. With it's help, her body seemed to glow. The sway in her step really didn't help him to ease his mind.

Dib thought that he shouldn't think this way about someone who, until recently, was raised as his sister. But his body didn't seem to care for whatever concept of morality he thought he had. There was a barely dressed goddess right in front of him.

The string of her thong was lost between her sizeable butt cheeks, giving the impression (at least when looking from behind) that she wasn't anything between them. And truth to be told, it barely made any difference. When Gaz got to the shelf beneath the TV and leaned forward to search her games collection, she gave him a confirmation of that. Her cheeks parted, and there was only a string between them. Even with it in the way, he could see her asshole clearly, every single wrinkle of it, just winking at him. He was so enthralled by it that he didn't notice the wet spot in her panties.

His spell was broken when she inserted the disk in her console and stood up. Before she could turn back, he moved to try and cover the tent that had formed in his pants. She had chosen a rather colorful party racing game, where two players could drive the same car. One would drive, and the other use items to destroy the competition. While he wasn't as bad as he was in the other game, he still frequently looked to his side. Not to ogle this time, but to see if she was looking down to his pants. Because no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get his friend down there to go down.

To try to break some ice between them, he told her "Hey gaz are you… getting into streaming or something?"

"No, why do you ask?" She said, raising an eyebrow, but refusing to adver her gaze from the screen

"You're wearing very little clothing"

Gaz snorted a laugh. __Well, that's a first one__ he thought, In the end, aside from that, his underdressed step sibling paid no mind, nor tried to cover herself. Dib himself gradually paid less and less attention to both his sister and his erection. As the night moved forward, it became one of those strange occasions when they both were having fun. The were enjoying it so much, that he had forgotten why he had gone there in the first place.

The only breaks they took in their session were bathroom breaks. And those were short enough for them to not miss much of what they were doing. So when Gaz stood up and went to the kitchen, he expected her to come back (and bring snacks with her) within 2 to 5 minutes, basically, as much as matchmaking took to find them another group to race against. But as the minutes drew longer, he began to wonder if she was actually still there. Maybe she was cooking something for once.

 _"_ _ _Maybe she is cooking something for once"__ he thought, but found it highly unlikely, whenever it was her turn to cook something she would just order two pizzas from Bloatie's.

Worried, that she may have slipped or something, he called her name. "Gaz? Are you alright? What are you doing?"

No sound came fromt the kitchen. Worried, he walked to the kitchen to see what she was doing, only to be pushed away from the doorway when Gaz came through it. Dib blushed when she saw her. She was walking slouched, holding an empty bottle of what appeared to be rum, her crop top was wet, and lifted on one side, leaving one of her tits out.

Dib stuttered as he walked back. His conscious mind wanted him to look away, but he couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off her perfect pale skin, and that hard, pink nipple on her swinging breast.

As she got closer, the pungent smell of rum became more and more obvious, her face, her top, all smelling like liquor and sweat. She was sweaty and giggly and he had never in his whole life seen her like this. When she caught up with him, she put her hand on his chest, and pushed him down.

He fell with a loud thud, and before he could look up, there was another. Gaz had fallen over him, pinning him down. With a legendary level of discomfort he let her rest atop him. Dib was as red as his own grayish skin allowed him to be. He could feel her teat on his stomach, and if that wasn't enough, she was getting handsy.

She caressed him with her hand and giggled for a bit, saying "There it is again, it's poking me in the stomach." Dib knew what she was talking about: while his erection had gone down a few minutes before, it quickly came back up as soon as he saw her drunkenly expose herself.

She looked him in the eye and gave him a wide, creepy grin. "I wanna see it!" Dib tried to resist, only for her to quickly and angrily pin him back down. There was a reason everyone was afraid of her.

She hastily took off his belt and opened his jeans. For her, it was maddening, it was so close, pulling his boxers down with so much force that the elastic would never recover and…

When Gaz saw it, her legs unconsciously and immediately tried to close in fear of damage, her body was a fucking coward, because her conscious mind was in awe. "It's fucking massive," she gasped. She quickly discovered that, even at half mast, if she put her chin at the base, the tip would rest atop her head.

As he watched his sister move down to his balls, Dib told her to stop. To get off him. But she wasn't listening too amazed by his genitals. She put her hands on the base of his shaft, and saw that over half of it was still looming over her face. It was stunning. His dick was so big that pornstars would have felt small and inadequate. His size and girth wouldn't have looked out of place on a moderately well endowed horse. Piling between his thighs, his balls were as big as her fists.

She used her chin to feel them. They felt so hot, so heavy, and they smelled so good. The heavy, sweaty, hot musk of his gonads was driving her crazy. She tried to take one in her mouth, but she could only manage so much. With her tongue she could feel cum sloshing inside, just waiting to be let out.

Letting go of his testicle, she licked the underside all the way to the tip, once, twice, thrice. It took her a while to lick the entire shaft while she jerked it.

"Gaz, stop!" Dib moaned. Trying not to look at her.

"Don't get moral on me now," Gaz answered, strangely articulate for a girl in her state, "You had a hard on for me this whole night."

He stuttered something, but between moans and groans he could barely form words, much less sentences. She, on the other hand, went back to working on his shaft, her hands caressing his balls while she gave wet kisses to the sides of his dick, slowly going upwards until she reached the tip.

She took a second to appreciate the smell. He had taken a leak not too long ago, and his glans still reeked of it. She took a long sniff, and dug in. His taste on her tongue felt right. So musky and manly. It was driving her over the edge. Gaz could feel her own juices dripping down her legs.

After Dib let out a couple of groans that sounded more pained than pleasured, she tried to open her mouth a bit more. It was her first time doing this, but damn if she wasn't enthusiastic.

She went down as far as she could and only stopped when her stupid throat insisted on stopping her progress and gagging. By the third time she went down to that point she pulled her head back and gasped for breath.

She had to make a real effort to keep her eyes straight ahead, with so little oxygen getting to her brain. Anyone who knew her would think this was far beyond anything she could do. But how could she not when it was this... enticing.

His size, his girth, they all were perfect for her; his dick was perfect, period. Membrane had said so. He had removed all of his negative traits from Dib's DNA. She didn't just want to suck it, she wanted it inside her. She wanted to fucking reproduce.

She didn't know if it was just her hormones wanting her to have a child already or if Membrane highwired her brain to lust after this specific dick. But she didn't want to be away from it, not now at least, this fuckpole between his legs was the only thing on her mind. Or what was left of it by this point.

She jerked the shaft with one hand while handling his balls with the other. When she saw the river of precum lubricating his length,she took the cockhead into her mouth and started licking it. It was salty, but it wasn't anything she couldn't stand.

The more she did it, the more she could feel it convulsing, and the more it came out. She jerked him faster and faster. It was coming, she could feel it on his balls. It was sudden. She couldn't prepare herself for when he came. And when came, he came loads. Her mouth was filled as almost instantaneously, it was so much and so quickly that it came out of her nose. Gaz tried to swallow as much as she could. But in the end, she needed to let it go.

But Dib's dick didn't stop cumming. The ropes and ropes of cum that came out hit her face, and instead of moving away, she got closer, letting her tongue out so she could keep tasting it. By the time he stopped cummming, her face, top, and hair were covered by the thick, white, smelly liquid.

The last thing Dib saw that night was the woman who, for almost 20 years of his life, he considered his little sister, covered in his cum and painting for air. After such a strong orgasm, he had blacked out.

Gaz, with his dick limp on her head, decided to follow suit, letting the exhaustion win, and went to sleep.

The following morning, Gaz awoke on the sofa. Clean and dry, even if she was still reeking of seed. She was wearing her tank top and boyshorts. __Did Dib...?__ Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound coming from the garage.

Dib was loading a mattress into his van. She tried to start a conversation, but he was having none of it. He wasn't willing to talk, not about what happened the night before. Nor anything really. Invitations to eat or play would fall on deaf ears.

A few days after that, he would start taking his van out, drive to a parking lot and sleep there.

That's how they arrived at their current situation. With him less talkative than ever, and her more worried about whatever was going inside his mind than any game or show she had ever seen or played.

"Dib," she said plainly, looking at the ceiling of the moving van.

"What?"

"You need to come home more often. The whole place is starting to reek."

She knew that it was unlikely that he would come home, but it was worth a try. She had a plan to fix the mess that she started.

But for now, she would at least get him to stop smelling like a bum.


End file.
